Gotta Be Love
by klcm
Summary: Morgan asks Garcia for a little help, with a perfect surprise to end it all


**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing... like always =(**

**A/N:**_Right this is going to sound bizarre but I got inspired from a TV advert... It triggered something and well this was born..._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Gotta Be Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek coughed, clearing his throat, making his voice clear and ready as the phone rang out. He paced his living room, light music on, his keys gangling in his hand and he kept his breath steady.

"What's up Baby Boy?" Penelope's voice penetrated his hearing delicately. "Missing my oracle self already?"

"Ooh, you could say that." Derek teased her casually. "Erm, well, the real reason I rang is because I need your help. _Big time_." He told her truthfully.

"Is that the hint of nervousness in your voice I detect there?" Penelope purred down the phone line knowingly.

"I got a date."

Penelope couldn't help but giggle.

"Don't laugh." He said at the torment. "It's a big deal and she's coming here and I'm completely stumped, Baby Girl." He told her desperately. "How about helping your favourite man out?"

"If I get to see the pout and begging look on your face right now in person I'll help and even take her coat when she arrives." Penelope told him easily, "Do we have a deal?"

"Oh we sure do." Derek told her, his nerves going, "You're the best you know that?"

"Mm hmm." Penelope noised down the line. "Count me as putting my shoes on now, my hunk of love. I'll be with you as soon as."

"I owe you Baby Girl."

"You sure do, Stud." Penelope told him and closed her phone and sighed, she was going to enjoy this afternoon. It beat sitting at him alone pondering her next move to get out of Single-Ville.

Derek looked around; made sure everything was tidied, made sure his clothes were smart and smirked. He liked distracting Penelope on their days off. It seemed normal nowadays, especially since Kevin Lynch had left the scene after being caught out with another woman.

Derek held the door open as Penelope's old caddy rolled into the drive, he smirked as she stepped out.

Adorned in colour and beauty.

"You need to get that car serviced, Princess." He told her as she slammed the door and walked towards him.

"Leave my baby alone, now... this date? How come I wasn't let in on the details?" She asked as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house.

"I arranged it this morning."

"And the problem with a restaurant is?" She quizzed him.

"I've been after her a while and she's only just accepted to come over, so I was going to make it special for her. Show her, you know... that I've waited."

Penelope looked at Derek in awe. "You're actually the hugest romantic I know." Penelope cooed at him adoringly. She then sparked into mode, rubbing her hands together. "What food?"

"She's big on Italian."

"Oh! My type of gal, Cup Cake, I like her already." Penelope said and went into his kitchen and began to surf through the cupboards. "Well you aren't getting anywhere near good Italian to impress with stir in pesto, Hot Stuff."

"Yeah I need to shop." He told her as he ran a hand over the back of his neck.

"And I know the perfect recipe, so I'll make a list and you can go shopping for food."

"And what are you going to do?" He asked her curiously.

"I, my love, am going to go buy some flowers and make this place less bachelor pad." She told him as she looked around, her hands in front of her, making plans in her head. "I'll make sure she wants to come back."

Derek smirked and rubbed his hands together in glee, well, that was until he was sent out to go shopping with a list the length of his arms. He knew to trust Penelope, if anyone her and Rossi were the best at good food.

He didn't think a recipe could need that many ingredients but he was out to woo and he believed in the art of food to help woo a woman. Good food always lead to impressing someone and boy was Derek out to impress.

He looked up at the house as parked back into his drive and saw that Penelope was already in, he could see her cleaning his windows and he smiled, she was pulling out all the stops for him and he was beyond grateful for it.

He walked in, all the brown paper bags of groceries on him and kicked the door shut behind him. "I'm home!" He yelled and Penelope came running to him.

"Did you get everything?" She asked him hastily, and excited.

"I did." He told her as she took two bags from her. He watched her look through one of the bags as she went towards his kitchen and just followed. Freezing at the sight of his house. "What the hell did you do?" He asked her, the coffee table was cleaned and tidied, the windows sparkling ,the floor spotless and as he went towards the kitchen he saw that the dining room was well and truly ready for a dinner date.

Penelope stood in the doorway smiling. "You like?"

"Thank you, Baby, you're a star."

"So I'm told." She deflected as she took another bag off him. "I thought I might as well help."

"Well it's appreciated, I picked up some flowers, I know you got some too but I wanted to get some to add."

"Oh yeah?" She called out as she continued to unpack.

"I'll just go and grab them." He then ran out of the house, grabbed the flowers and went back in. "How should we arrange these?" He asked her as he handed the bouquet over.

Penelope's bottom lip parted as her jaw dropped. "Derek..."

"I wanted a label of you on this date, to show me who helped." He told her with a smile and went to find a vase as Penelope took the bouquet, he smirked again, he'd made sure they were all her favourites, to show his gratitude.

"I'll do the flowers, you're cooking." She initiated.

"But I don't know..."

"I'll instruct, but you might as well learn." She told him straight and grinned at him. "I'm a good cook and you know it."

"I do, so what is it we're cooking?" He asked her as he looked at the counter top covered in unprepared and uncooked ingredients.

"You're cooking Tortelli di Zucca." Penelope told him professionally, hitting the right accents of the words.

"Ah, my Baby Girl's favourite."

"It's my forte dish; of course I'm making you cook it, Stud Muffin." Penelope said as she proceeded to sort the flowers. "Just remember to not be afraid of the olive oil; Italian dishes are famous for it."

"I'll listen to your instructions carefully." Derek told her and then began to sift through the ingredients as and when Penelope told him, he had to laugh at one point, "Chocolate and peanut butter?"

"It's for in the bedroom later." She teased and then watched him laughed. "Yeah well, you need a dessert and chocolate and peanut butter cupcakes with ice cream are to die for." Penelope told him changing to serious mode, her voice held with such desire he could almost see her baking them in her head. "They are heaven."

"But not Italian."

"You want an entire Italian meal?" Penelope asked with a cocked brow. "No I didn't think so." She said with a smile and then told him what he was going to do and left him to do it as she got on with making the house respectable.

It wasn't until the smell of food filled the air and Penelope was looking around, telling herself how lucky this girl was that she felt the need to go. She needed to go and leave Derek to make the place how he wanted it.

"I better get off, Handsome, I'm starving and you need to get ready." She said as she went and watched him; he was pro at cooking when he got his hands dirty. "When's the lucky girl get here?"

"Right about now?" Penelope asked him confused and then pointed to the door. "She's not here so I have time to sneak up uncaught."

"She's been here all day actually." Derek told her with a smile. "You're the girl I've wanted to date, Baby Girl." He said as he ran his hand along her jaw line and into her hair. "You, deserve a good man, one that has only you in their mind and heart to please."

"But... me?" Penelope asked and a feeling ballooned in her body and she wasn't sure she knew what it was, she'd never felt it with Kevin.

"Yes you, why doubt it, everything is for you. I've been trying for weeks now to think of the perfect thing and I thought this was perfect."

"Oh it is." Penelope agreed her eyes still wide with shock.

"Well then, Baby Girl, I'm about to dish up some Tortelli di Zucca so I hope you like it." He told her and took her to the table, sitting her down and then leaning down over her shoulder and kissing her cheek. "I've always loved you."

As Derek left, Penelope knew what that feeling was that had been simmering in her for all this time.

It was love.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Gotta Be Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A.N:**_Just a quick ONEshot, a little MG love, I think we all need it! I know I do after hearing the rumour of Garcia and Lynch getting hitched... =(_

_Let me know guys! _


End file.
